


Space Players: Be Silly

by Triskaidekalogue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: During SBURB, F/F, Fluff, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskaidekalogue/pseuds/Triskaidekalogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> enter frivolousness-friendly zone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Players: Be Silly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a content-free fluffbit of pesterlog originally intended to be part of a fic. (It didn't pan out.)

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG] \--

GA: Jade   
GG: hi kanaya! password?   
GA: Um  
GA: "Good Night Sweet Princess"  
GA: But This Will Be A Silly Conversation If Thats All Right With You  
GG: oh okay... sure! don't worry, right now i am just waiting for the program i wrote to finish checking the waveform for mistakes  
GG: what did you want to talk about?  
GA: I  
GA: Must Say The Dress You Are Wearing Is Quite Well Designed  
GA: Yes  
GA: The Green Is Very Vivid And Contrasts Nicely With The Black  
GA: They Are Lovely Colors  
GG: haha thank you!!!  
GG: coming from you that means a lot :D  
GA: What Do You Mean By That  
GG: well you used to make clothes all the time, right?  
GG: and youre always dressed soooo nicely when i see you  
GA: Oh  
GA: I See  
GG: did you want the code for it?  
GA: It Seems Sort Of Silly To Worry About Alchemizing Clothing When The Universe Is Falling Apart  
GG: psh, you did say it was going to be a silly conversation after all :P  
GG: also as future saviors of the universe i think we are allowed to be as ridiculous as we want on our off time!  
GA: Actually  
GA: There Was Something I Wanted To Ask  
GG: ?  
GA: It Will Sound Rather  
GA: Frivolous  
GG: heyyyy what did i just say  
GG: this is a frivolousness-friendly zone!  
GG: wow what a mouthful  
GA: Okay  
GA: Im Going To Ask You Then  
GA: No More Percussing The Low Lying Shrubbery In A Circular Manner  
GA: I Never Understood That Phrase  
GA: Why Would Anyone Percuss Low Lying Shrubbery In Any Kind Of Manner  
GG: ...is that your question???  
GA: No  
GA: I Wanted To Ask  
GA: Why You Said  
GG: why i said...  
GA: Why You Said I Was Pretty  
GG: ohh haha  
GG: because its true! you are the prettiest girl i ever met  
GG: rose is pretty too, but thats different :P  
GA:   
GG: <3  
GA: Oh  
GA: Thats  
GG: a heart!  
GG: it means  
GA: I Know  
GA: That Is To Say  
GA: I Share The Sentiment  
GA: Um  
GG: :D  
GG: yayyyy  
GG: i guess its kind of silly to make a fuss over who likes who in our situation though  
GA: Well You Did Say This Was A Quote Frivolousness Friendly Zone Unquote  
GG: haha yeah...  
GA: So We Are Completely Justified  
GA: Why Is Your Computer Flashing Like That  
GG: oops! that means the programs done. kanaya i have to go now, this part is gonna be tricky  
GG: i wish you were here to help me and everything  
GA: Terezi Says We Will All Meet At The End  
GG: cant wait :)  
GA: I Guess I Should Leave You To Work Now  
GG: talk to you later!!  
GA: Goodbye

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--

GA: <3

**Author's Note:**

> Pesterlogs are all about voice. Therefore: readerthoughts on the voice-quality are very welcome.


End file.
